Previously employed meander line antennas have low bandwidth and low radiation efficiency when the size of the antenna is reduced. While the meander line antenna has advantages due to its small size, low profile and simple structure, there are also disadvantages. The meander line antenna has a low radiation efficiency and when the size of the antenna is reduced, the radiation resistance is also reduced. This results in a decreased radiation efficiency. Additionally, meander line antenna typically have a low bandwidth (less than 5%).
Global Positioning Systems (GPS) systems broadcast microwave signals which can be received by GPS receives on or near the earth's surface to determine location, velocity and time. Currently there are four GPS signals available for civilian use: L1 C/A, L2C, L5 and L1. GLONASS is a space-based satellite navigation system which is used by the Russian Aerospace Defense Forces and is an alternative to GPS. The BeiDou Navigation Satellite System consists of two separate satellite constellations and has been offering navigation services in China and neighboring regions.
What is needed is a flexible antenna employing a meander line which provides stable performance across a plurality of bandwidths without compromising performance.